<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cosmic by delicateheat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291568">cosmic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateheat/pseuds/delicateheat'>delicateheat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Free! Eternal Summer, Iwatobi, Minor Violence, Samezuka, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Swim Team, Swimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateheat/pseuds/delicateheat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"sorry pretty boy, i don't do teams" she smirked.<br/>nanase was in awe with the way she swam.<br/>but he couldnt swim free when she was here, her attitude was sickening.<br/>He hated her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanase Haruka/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cosmic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The latest of the cherry blossoms had just finished blooming. Their pretty pink petals fluttered in the may breeze. The cool current was a refreshing change from the humid atmosphere that inhabited her train ride here. She was completely unaware of the surrounding area, to get here she had just followed a boy with the same uniform as her. He was a small, blonde boy and seemed to be the type that bubbled over with excitement at a single human interaction. With this observation in mind she chose not to speak to him, only to follow.</p><p>She wandered behind the many groups of socialites, clutching her bag to her side tightly. Her bag was seemingly empty apart from her small pencil case, bento and her notepad. Her father had recently got a new job in this prefecture so she and him had moved across the country to live here. She had two choices of school.  Samezuka academy or here, Iwatobi high school. </p><p>The swimsuit she was wearing under her uniform only made her hotter, an extra layer plus the sweltering summer heat. It clung tightly too her body under her clothes. She was sure people would be confused if they knew but it was simple enough too her.</p><p>Being new too the school, it would be perfectly easy to slip out of her final lesson and sneak off too the pool, if they even had one, to swim. Samezukas swim team was extremely well known, there was no chance she would ever get away with swimming under the nose of the whole team. Y/n preferred not to swim with anyone, she trained and competed on her own. At her last school she was sure the whole of her team hated her, hated that their best swimmer would never even consider a rely with them. So after she left she vowed she would never have anything to do with a team again.</p><p>That was until she met him.</p><p>Arriving at the gates she was drawn out of her train of thought, forced to make her way onto school grounds by the many people arriving behind her. She swiftly moved too the side of the hustle of people and drew a piece of paper from her blazer pocket, smoothing down her skirt as she did so. She stared intensively at the paper but still couldn't make out where she was supposed to go, so she scanned her surroundings and looked for someone who she could ask for help without too much fuss. Her eyes fell upon a red-headed girl, she waved too another girl then continued on her way alone. Y/n raced to catch up to her, placing a soft hand on her shoulder.</p><p>The girl, just taller then her, span around. </p><p>"gosh you scared me!" she breathed. "you okay? i haven't seen you around before." She seemed nice enough, after this interaction y/n wasn't planning on interacting with her again anyways.</p><p>"oh, yeah im new." she replied, holding the paper out too where she could see. "could you please help me find my way to my first class?"</p><p>The girl took the sheet from her hands and brought it up too her face, staring avidly at it for a few seconds before she looked up again.</p><p>"seems you're with me, new girl!" she hummed grabbing the other girls hand. "I'm Gou by the way, and yes its a girls name." she gave a small sigh before hurrying off, pulling y/n along with her.</p><p>Y/n struggled to keep up with Gou, nearly tripping over her feet multiple times. They came to a stop at a staircase and the red-head let go of the others girls hand. She placed an elegant hand on the banister, leading the way.</p><p>"I didn't catch your name" Gou chorused, continuing up the stairs. Her long hair flowed behind her, the morning sun radiating off it.</p><p>"oh, it's Y/n" she replied, following close behind Gou. The run throughout the school had worn her out slightly, she panted quietly.</p><p>"pretty name." she cooed, arriving at the top of the staircase. Y/n gave a small smile of gratitude and soon too arrived at the top of the stairs. The walk to the classroom wasn't far from there. The pair making it there just before the bell rang. Gou confidently stepped into the classroom, heading gracefully to her seat in the far right of the classroom next too the windows.</p><p>Curling her fingers around her bag strap Y/n stood coolly at the front of the classroom, ignoring the many gazes from around the room that she was receiving. Their homeroom teacher took no time introducing her, she just said a few words and ushered her too her seat which happened to be the one directly behind Gou.   </p><p>Taking her seat she loosened the crimson bow from her neck slightly, letting her burning body breathe. Her read-headed 'friend' turned and flashed a warm smile. As the hour passed Y/n became more distracted, from the corner of her eye she could see a glistening pool in the corner of the school grounds. However now knowing that Gou was in seemingly every class she was, she understood sneaking off would be a lot harder then she anticipated. </p><p>Y/n made notes when she had too but spent most of her first period at Iwatobi high revelling in the idea of when she finally got too swim. The refreshing crystal water lapping over thighs. her arms pushing her, gliding through the pool. The sun shimmering on the water around her. The sound of the bell ringing once more drew Y/n from her train of thought. Everyone packed their things up. Dismissed by their teacher, people began heading off too their next lesson.</p><p>"Good thing you're with me again, y/n!" Gou perked up, placing her cherry red notebook into her bag. She waited patiently for Y/n to pack up her things before quickly trailing off to English.</p><p>The cycle of the past hour repeated itself once more but this time Y/n had no view of the pool from her seat, she was sat the furthest that she could be from Gou as well. English passed at a snails pace, their teacher was extremely boring and that mixed with the fact she was itching to swim left Y/n unable to perform too her highest standard. She would get over it.</p><p>A tap on her shoulder made her heart skip a beat. She turned and met eyes with a ginger boy with sparkling blue eyes.</p><p>"My friend thinks you're cute." he scoffed, his grin twisting into a smirk.</p><p>"well you can tell your 'friend' that the feeling is most definitely not mutual." she hissed in reply. The ginger boy stifled a laugh that drew the teachers attention and Y/n turned her face back too look at her work hastily. Another boy who was most likely the 'friend' rolled his eyes and scowled at the ginger boy before they both went silent again.</p><p>The rest of the morning passed with ease, it mostly contained with Gou dragging y/n around and the teachers rambling on while all she could think about with letting herself go in the pool. When lunch finally arrived y/n was finally able to convince Gou that she would be fine without her and that it was okay for her to spend her break with her friends. In reality she would have enjoyed the compony but it gave her an out to sneak away. </p><p>she headed up to what she though was the roof and pushed the large heavy metal door open with her shoulder. Only to be met by the gaze of four boys, two of which were third years, indicated by the green colours of their ties. One of the two second years was the very one she had followed to school this morning. The other a taller boy with dark hair and glasses. Muttering a small apology she let the door close again, stepping back into the stairwell, leaving the expecting gazes of those four boys behind her. </p><p>And so she made a detour too the pool earlier then expected. She snacked on a small sandwich from her lunch that she had made the night earlier as she weaved her way in and out of students in the direction she thought the pool to be. When she arrived at the pool it was clear the only way to get into it was through the changing rooms backed up too it, but obviously the doors were locked. With no-one around Y/n took her chances, wandering around too the back of the pool. She wedged herself between the fence surrounding the pool and the walls that lined the perimeter of the school. Chucking her bag over the fence first, she clasped the top of the wall, using the lines in the concrete as footholds to steady herself. Pulling herself up. It was then easy enough with a small leap to make it over the fence, landing on the clean concrete gracefully.</p><p>The doors from the changing room were unlocked from this side, so she took no time slipping inside. She flicked on the lights and looked around until she found the pristine white shower rooms. The changing rooms provided a cool haven, allowing her to hide away from the blasting heat outside. </p><p>Confident that no one would find her she shoved her bag into an open locker and stepped out of her uniform, folding that up and placing it alongside her bag. She pulled her hair together and allowed it to sit tied back brushing her nape. She removed her watch, quickly glancing at it.</p><p>12:37.</p><p>Great, she still had at least 20 minuets before anyone went looking for her. Gou would never think too look here for her. With this in mind she closed the locker door gently and hurried outside. The reflection of the sun on the water almost blinded her, but the heat warmed her shoulders and would most definitely made the pool a more manageable temperature.</p><p>Unable to wait much longer, Y/n clambered up onto one of the start boards. Curling her fingers around the end of it and pushing the balls of her feet down. Without much hesitation she pushed herself off the board and dived into the water. As soon as she was submerged in the cool water she instantly felt at ease. She glided along the bottom of the pool for as long as her breath would allow her before she rose from the waters surface.</p><p>unbeknownst to her, a pair of eyes as blue as the pool she was swimming in had just spotted her from the roof of one of the school buildings. The charcoal haired boy watched her carefully as she floated up and down the length of the pool elegantly doing the most graceful turns each time she reached an end of the water.</p><p>"Haruka what are you staring at? its time for class" A brown haired boy called out to him, packing away his things. </p><p>"oh. Nothing, makoto." he mumbled turning his gaze away from the pool. "what do we have now?" he questioned the other third year.</p><p>"English, you should know this nanase." He hummed in return.</p><p>"Tell Miss A i have an appointment at the dentist." Haru voiced. "I'll be back for practice." and with that he pushed through the other boys, picking up his bag as he went. Confused but trusting in Nanase the others packed up their lunch things.</p><p>"what do you think he was staring at?" another boy whined, placing his bento into his backpack.</p><p>"Probably nothing, nagisa. he was probably just lost in thought. He has been ever since we started the swim club again." Makoto cooed, packing the last of his things away. " come on you two, or you guys will be late."</p><p>Haru stalked down the stairwell and out into the courtyard. He swiftly made his way towards the pool. Meanwhile Y/n allowed herself to just float along the waters surface, tired from the constant lengths she had been doing for the past 20 minuets. She heard the bell ring even from all the way out here but continued to swim. She would just tell Gou she had a doctors appointment or something.</p><p>She continued to swim an elegant backstroke as haru approached the changing block, fumbling with some key in his pocket. He unlocked the door and stepped in cautiously, proceeding carefully through the building. He traced his hand along the cool walls, running his fingers through the groves in the smooth marble walls. Haru also removed his uniform, he too always wore his swimming trunks under any clothes he wore. Nanese left his clothes and belongs pooled on the floor, nobody cared enough about the swimming pool to come and take them anyways.</p><p>The white lights buzzed with excitement as he made it way up the stairs that led too the pool doors.</p><p>He watched the girl carefully. She was floating on her back, eyes closed. The way she swam really was beautiful, but the fact still was that she was swimming in a pool she wasn't supposed to be using. </p><p>As soon as the girl was as far away as she could be, Haru made his way to a starting board lined up with the same lane she was swimming in. He immediately jumped in, making close too no noise. He was at one with the water as he glided along the bottom of the pool. </p><p>He stood up when he was around half way down the pool, awaiting contact with the girl quietly. She continued to swim quite contently until her head came into contact with the boys chest. She quickly stood up and spun to face the mysterious boy. He heart was racing, shaken up from the sudden scare. She thought she recognised him from somewhere but couldn't quite put her finger on it.</p><p>"you cant swim here. why are you here?" he said calmly.</p><p>Y/n instinctively pushed him away. "How did you find me here, and stop being so close to me." she questioned.</p><p>"i was watching you." he replied emotionlessly taking a step back. "now get out, you cant be here. I've never even seen you around before. </p><p>"god I've never met such a creep and its only my first day of school." she scoffed pushing herself back beginning to swim the way she came. </p><p>Haru swam after her, he was much quicker, much more agile than she. She was soon backed up against the pool wall, haru towering over her. It was at that moment she knew where she recognised him from. He was sat up on the roof at lunch with those two third years.</p><p>He slammed a hand onto the edge of the pool. " i said get out!" he growled.</p><p>Y/n pushed him away once more and lifted herself onto the edge of the pool.</p><p>"what's it got to do with you, pretty boy?" she spat, kicking her legs in the water. Creating small waves that crashed against nanase's chest.</p><p>"don't call me that. my names Haru." he hissed, wading towards her.</p><p>In order to avoid his contact once more she fully stood up on the side of the pool.</p><p>"I'm sure my team wouldn't appreciate it if they found a random girl in our training space, and Gou would go mad." he spoke, shielding his face from the sun as he looked up at Y/n.</p><p>"Gou huh?" she chorused "she's such a nice girl, shame. However i don't do teams pretty boy." she quickly dove into the pool over nanase, smirking down at him as she did,</p><p>He scowled in return, if she was here he couldn't swim free. Her attitude was sickening.</p><p>He hated her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>